


This Quiet World

by courtneythenerd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneythenerd/pseuds/courtneythenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the everlasting green and gold light, Korra and Asami carve out their own world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Quiet World

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* Korrasami is canon and I couldn't resist writing something short and soft.

Asami could see the spirits now. They float gently above her, smiling down softly. As they smile, a rush of calm surges through Asami and she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Even now, eyes closed, she can still see. She can see the magnificent colors of the Spirit World sky—the purples and blues and emeralds and gold. She can see the lights that gently caress the land beneath her. Asami can see the faces of the spirits—spirits who were serene for the first time in many days.

She can see Korra, too.

Asami opens her eyes slowly now and smiles the easiest smile she’s managed in four years. Korra, sleeping softly, seems to glow underneath the lights of the spirits. Her brown skin seems alive and her chest rises and falls tenderly. For a moment, Asami frowns: how long has it been since Korra’s slept peacefully like this? The thought catches in Asami’s throat and she inhales sharply. She feels a twinge of guilt afterwards. The breath was much too loud in this quiet place.

Asami takes another breath and this time she feels a rush of determination. Korra would sleep peacefully now and tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. Asami quietly moves closer to Korra, and looks at her steadily, hoping to hold on to this sight for as long as possible.

**

Korra can hardly believe this feeling.

It’s been a long time since she’s felt so rested. So at peace with herself and her surroundings. So _whole_ again. The breaths she take feel like healing water seeping into deep scars, lifting the pain away bit by bit. Korra feels the energies of all the spirits around her connecting with her own energy, flowing throughout her veins. She feels the light touching her skin, leaving behind a sensation that still makes her shiver with wonder. Korra can feel her heartbeat in syncopation with the change of the lights and the rush of gleeful spirits.

Her heart beats in time with Asami’s heart, as well. Asami’s energy feels like home and safety and warmth. Love.

Korra lazily turns around and allows herself to flop back on the ground next to Asami. The grass feels like silver and Asami feels like amusement and joy. Korra turns on her side and reaches over slowly, gently placing her hands on both sides of Asami’s face and her lips chastely against Asami’s. It feels like everything Korra thought she’d never have again but would’ve done anything to keep.

**

The days are too short and two weeks rush by. Soon, Korra can faintly hear the spirits murmur that their vacation time is almost done and maybe they should hand back soon. After all, they haven’t told Tenzin or Mako or Bolin or anyone about _them_ yet and they shouldn’t keep news like this hidden, should they?

The spirits are a mischievous bunch and they speak only loud enough for Korra to catch their whispers and be annoyed. Then they giggle and hover near a content Asami to charm her. Asami had said just as much, only in a much less eager tone. They _had_ said that they’d only spent a week in the spirit world and ended up spending two. The group was probably starting to get a little bit worried about them.

“Besides,” Asami says one day with a shy smile, “we’re both out of clothes.”

The spirits giggle and Korra blushes, her cheeks turning bright red. Korra can almost hear what the others are saying, what the spirits that live in Republic City are chattering about to Jinora.

“Fine,” Korra agrees with a long-suffering sigh. Korra can hear the petulance in her voice, but she really doesn’t care. She’s not ready to leave.  Leaving the spirit world almost feels like leaving the peace, leaving the stillness she and Asami have created. It would mean stepping out of their own, quiet world, where they hold each other in light and color and the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

But their vacation _is_ over and there is a world that they’ll have to return to. A world that will always need someone to bring back its own stillness. A world needing to be wrapped in light and color and the feeling of love.

Besides, Asami laughs when she hears the grumpiness in Korra’s voice and the sound makes Korra feel better.

**

Korra and Asami stand at the portal again, fingers laced together tightly. The green and gold lights shine brightly, and Asami feels a heat rising in her stomach. Korra squeezes her fingers tightly and smiles at her. Yeah, they’re going back. They can’t stay away forever. But they’re going back as one.

Korra and Asami step into the portal and face each other. The gold and green slips in between the fingers of the women and they smile.

On the other side, friends, family, and complete strangers stand watching curiously. Slowly, but surely, they see two figures emerging, bathed in the eternal green and gold light. The Avatar and the engineer, sharing a deep kiss, still locked away in their own world.


End file.
